


The Eye Between You and Me

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of angst and a fluff as we all eagerly await 123, F/F, Post 122, spoilers for 122
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Yasha deals with Beau’s new situation, and makes a promise.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 31





	The Eye Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this after watching 122 to deal with my nerves about the ending and finished it recently. I have no idea where Matt is going to go with this or what is going to happen next but this is just my idea of what could happen. I wanted to post this before 123 aired and it became irrelevant. Maybe after knowing what is going to happen I’ll write something else to go with this story. 
> 
> Anyway, all mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this story!

Waking up against the door, Yasha could already feel the tension in the room. Something was wrong, she could feel it in every part of her soul. She sat up and looked around trying to spot the danger. 

Her eyes immediately tracked to Beau, making sure she was safe. Her stomach dropped and she felt like screaming, crying or throwing up or any combination of the three. Even across the room, Yasha could make out the eye on the back of her hand. 

“Fuck.” Beau said, unable to tear her eyes away from the red horror on her skin. “I...” She flopped wearily to the floor. 

Caleb did the same thing beside her, his shirtless body revealing the eye on his shoulder. They had miscalculated, they all did. 

Yasha moved closer, unable to resist, even if everything in her mind was screaming right now to stay away, she was powerless not to. Beau needed her and she would be right there for her. 

“Fuck.” Beau said again, tears streaming down her face and she hurriedly wiped them away. 

Yasha gently pulled her into a hug, almost expecting the other woman to resist, but to her surprise, Beau melted into her. The monk was shaking and Yasha wished that she could spread her wings and fly them far far away from here. 

She wished that they could take it all back that they would have run away two nights before and would have been somewhere safe. But hindsight was a bitch and it was too late. There was nowhere to go but forward and Storm Lord help her she was not going to lose another person that she cared about, loved even. 

Gently she rubbed Beau’s back comfortingly. “It’s alright...” she whispered. “We will find a way to get through this. You never gave up on me, Beau... I’m not going to give up on you.” 

“Promise?” The monk whispered quietly. 

“I promise.” Yasha vowed. “To world’s end and back if I have to. You are mine.” Her voice was a low growl, rage boiling in her gut. Gods help Lucian, if he did this to them on purpose, best friend’s body or not. 

She looked around the room. The rest of the Mighty Nein was gathered around Caleb. Jester kept looking worriedly between Caleb and then back to them, but she gave Yasha a nod. 

Yasha realized that they were deliberately trying to give them space and she appreciated that. Her attention returned to the woman in her arms as Beau pulled back to look at her. 

“I’m so sorry.” Beau said, her voice filling with sorrow and worry. “I wanted to do things right with you, to show you how much I wanted this to be more than just a quick thing between us. But in my effort, I might have just cost us any or all of the time would have had.” 

Beau’s blue eyes were red and dull from crying, pools of sadness, anger, and fear and Yasha wanted nothing more than to hold her for forever and never let her go. 

“No.” She said, definitely. “We will have our date. You asked me... I’m holding you to it, Beauregard.” 

Beau’s eyes grew wide at the use of her full name. “Yasha... I...” 

“No, Beau.” Yasha interrupted. “I’m holding you to it. You promised to try and not die on me. Don’t go back on your word... don’t you give up. We can try and find a way to fix this.” 

“How?” 

Yasha shrugged. “I don’t know, but I know that I won’t stop trying. You went to the ends of the earth for me Beau... rest assured that I will do the same for you. Whatever it takes.” 

Beau just stared at her for a long moment, but then she nodded.Yasha let out a shaky breath and leaned forwards to press a kiss to Beau’s forehead. “I’ve got you.” She vowed. 

Beau was about to say something in response when Yasha felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up just as a distant rumble that grew in strength rocked the tower. 

Something was happening, and Yasha suspected that none of it was good. 

Slowly she got to her feet, and Yasha helped Beau up.The rest of the Mighty Nien was getting ready for a fight, and Yasha’s gave Beau’s hand one final squeeze before letting go. She reached for Skingorger, gripping the rusty blade in her hands. It was time to Rage, and Storm Lord willing they would all be the ones left standing in the end. She wasn’t going to let them take Beau or Caleb without a fight. Not this time, not ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
